1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices that enable a person to urinate without undressing.
2. Prior Art
People often need to urinate when they are unable to find a toilet, for example, when they are hiking, camping, or traveling in a car. When restrooms are found, they are often highly unsanitary gas station or other public restrooms. Even when a public restroom is available but relatively distant, some people would like to be able to urinate without having to walk to the restroom.
Various urine collectors are known among the prior art that enable people to urinate anywhere. One type of collector is comprised of a container with an integral rigid funnel. Since the user must drop his or her pants and position it under the crotch, it cannot be used in a seated position or where subject to possible public view, which severely limits its usefulness. Another type of collector designed for female use is comprised of a funnel attached to a bag with a flexible hose. The entire device can be slipped inside the clothing; however, the user must be standing to let the urine drain from the funnel into the container. If the user is in a seated position, especially on a car seat which is tilted slightly upward at the front, the funnel and hose will be angled upward and prevent the urine from draining into the container. Urinating in a seated position can result in much of the urine spilling, thus creating a mess and an embarrassing situation.
The objects of the present urine collector are:
to enable a user to urinate without undressing;
to enable a user to urinate discreetly in a private space, such as a car, without anyone noticing; and
to enable a user to urinate in a seated position without spillage.
Further objectives of the present invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.
A urine collector is comprised of a container with an electric suction pump. A hose extending from the pump is connected to a funnel for collecting urine. The funnel is comprised of an interchangeable female or male funnel. The female funnel is comprised of a cup with an elongated and curved opening for closely fitting under and against a vulva. The male funnel is comprised of a penis-shaped tube with a resilient sealing ring around an open end for sealing around an inserted penis. The funnel can be arranged to engage the body through a fly in the pants, through a loosened waistband, or under a dress. Urine deposited in the funnel is rapidly drawn into the container by the pump even when the funnel and the top end of the tube are angled up and define an initially uphill path for the urine, such as when the user is seated.